My Fairytale of New York
by MrsTwlightSaga
Summary: Bella competing for Deputy, along side the Incredibly Handsome Edward Cullen - What happen's when there both single, but People and problems are in the way, can they move forward and realise that there's more than just work between them ? Oooo
1. Chapter 1

Told you I'd be back with yet another story, but

yeah I got bored of the other one, you can tell

writing doesn't run through my blood

I have to either be in the mood or not at all, so I'm starting

a new Fanfic based in New York my favourite city even though I have yet

to visit it, I have my Guide book for reference and my trusty friend Google :)

So I shouldn't be making any mistakes in that department, I hope you do enjoy the read

even if it's only a couple of pages long, I can never settle, I should finish the other story but

I am just not in the zone for it I'm afraid, sue me aha, Anyways I'm gunna crack on

and Try to stay loyal to this fanfiction, if I'm not I give you permission to moan, and track me down with guns So please enjoy, and yup let's get a writing

Lauren ← The terrible author :')

**My fairytale in New York**

Bella a single Mom to Tyler, Tyler is 4 and Bella's just left her marriage. She's lived in New York all her life.

"Tyler it's time to get up come on, school" I soothed his back as he continued to fidget.

"I'm not going to ask again, come on up you have school and I have work" I pulled back the bed sheet and Tyler's eyes shot open giving me evils.

"Hey enough of that" I said as I walked back out into my bedroom. After half an hour of moaning, crying and a tantrum or two we were in the car. New York Traffic seemed to catch up with me halfway down 565 fifth avenue. _Great. _

"Mom we're going to be late" Tyler moaned, I could see his facial expression which I had to fight back a giggle.

"Urrm, who was last up?" I fought back half serious half playing. I saw his face change from a smirk into a grin.

"Not me!" He shouted, nearly causing me to let go of the wheel and cover my ears.

"Hey I'm driving" I said as I pulled into the car lot.

"Grab your bag please" I said as I unbuckled his seatbelt.

"Tommy!" Tyler yelled as he ran across the playground. _By mom. _I walked over to Tyler and Tommy and handed Tyler his backpack.

"You might need this son, Pick you up at 3:30 okay?" I said and bent town to kiss his forehead.

"Be good"

"Bye mommy" Tyler said as he entered his class room with Tommy. I jumped back into the car and sped off out of the car lot, the traffic had calmed down a bit so it would be easier to get to work this morning. The car lot at work was full as usual, I spent about 10 minutes trying to find a car slot, _Fucking hell! _I was behind a complete dumbass that couldn't work out how to turn his wheel all the way around. I pressed the horn loudly causing the bloke to send me the finger. I sped off after he grasped the turning the wheel fully motion and harshly skidded into a tight parking space. _If my Land Rover got scratched there would be trouble. _I picked up my bag and hurried off towards the big glass building. I walked into the crowded office and found my desk.

"Hi My Names Edward Cullen and I'm your new manager/boss best friend" He winked at Tanya who blew him a kiss back. Wo am I missing something?

Alice my best friend since I don't know when, was giving me the eye rolling and I just couldn't help the giggle that escaped.

"Excuse me can I help you ladies" the new boss said has he wavered through the desks.

"Uh no sorry do carry on" I said tartly.

"As I was saying I'm your new manager, and things will be changing Jane's regimes, rules and ways of working are no good me, you or the business so all important members and staff will be attending the 11:00 oclock meeting today to discuss future plans to set in stone, I look forward to working with you and getting to know you all, working and providing an exceptional business like view" He waved and walked into his office closing the door behind him. _Up your own arse much? I thought. _

"Who pushed his button?" Alice said rolling her chair over to my desk. I giggled and pulled out my iPhone placing it on the table.

"I have no idea, and if he keeps acting that way we will not get on, I'm sure you want to see a good cat-fight don't cha Alice?" I giggled.

"Hell Yea, with Tanya all the more better" I grinned at Alice's remark. Tanya the office bitch thought she was god's gift like everyone should be bowing down to her. Sorry but no.

"How was your weekend then, any urrm details with Jasper" I smirked and soon enough Alice was on the same page.

"Well he took me to this really romantic restaurant, brought me jewellery" Alice said lifting her hair behind her ears.

"So he pushed the boat out then?" I smiled.

"Yup sure did, we didn't get to the marriage part yet though, I'm still working on that bit" Alice giggled her cheeks flushed.

"Well I'm pretty sure if he keeps up what he's doing you will be walking down the aisle in no time" Alice had the biggest grin on her face. A few things you should know about her, first ever need to shop she's your girl, second, know where there's going to be a bitch fight she'll have your back and be holding your earrings third she's one of the best people you will ever meet.

"So do you think Mr Hot pants will be in your 'pants' any-time soon?" Alice said pointing to Mr Cullen's office.

"I'm pretty sure Tanya has him covered, Hey they've probably met, done it got the condom packet!" I exclaimed. Alice fell into a fit of giggles, thing with Alice was she didn't need Red bull for energy it was already built into her system.

Alice wheeled back to her desk and began typing. Great an 11oclock meeting just what I needed and what's more I'm sure Tanya would be up Edward's arse, 'literally'. I carried on typing up my report, luckily Tanya didn't have an office because if she did There would have been a fight out in that car lot along time ago. We were practically head to head in the same boat competing to be deputy manager to Jane who is now Edward. So I could either play nice and hope that pushes me into his good books or lick his arse like Tanya has done so. I decided to try and be nice first off.

"If you could come into the conference room" Edward said to the whole office, but we knew who he meant. I stalked off and entered before Tanya. I sat in the chair nearest to the head table, knowing It would spike Tanya. I grinned and let my hair fall around my face as I did it. Edward stood at the front of the room near a SMART board.

"Right first off, nice to finally have a meeting set in place looks as thought the last one was about 5 months ago which is completely pathetic what was that woman doing I will never know, but now I'm here we will have a meeting every other Monday morning no excuses". _Wow what a dick._

"Now the corporation hasn't bee doing bad, but it isn't exactly high either and This is what I want to focus on, we need everyone on game doing there jobs meeting deadlines and always paying attention we have a business to provide and our customers are the critics here" The meeting went on for roughly 2 hours I managed to stay alive and awake thank god for the espresso.

"Right so that's settled then, we'll focus purely on our own tasks, the competition is high and we have about 3 other big well know offices in our league so stick to it, any questions?" He asked was I the only one who found his attitude appealing and sensual. _Snap out of it Swan! . _We all shook our heads.

"Right then, that is all" We all piled out of the conference room except Tanya. Shit she was in first.

I walked over to Alice who was typing so much I was surprised there was no smoke escaping the keyboard.

"Hey" She smiled and pointed to my computer. Email. I waited for my inbox to update.

**To: bella.s**

**Cc:**

**Bcc:**

**Subject: Hot's for Hottie?**

**Why is Tanya still in there, She's going for him isn't she!**

**To: Alice**

**Cc:**

**Bcc:**

**Subject: FW Hot's for Hottie?**

**I have no idea, I don't think talking over Email though is the smartest**

**thing we'll have lunch at Little Italy's :)**

I carried on with my work until 1 oclock. Alice walked over and nudged me.

"Ready? I'm starving" Alice said impatiently.

"Sure am let's go"I picked up my bag and followed Alice. We sat down at a t able for two, the soft music flowing through the room freely. We ordered two panini's a two cherry Coke's although I could have murdered a cocktail or something along the lines of Alcohol.

"So how was the meeting" Alice said as she sipped at her coke.

"Well Tanya was there so that was one reason why it was shit, another was Edward seems to think all these plans are going to work just because he says so, he wants everyone on game doing there jobs meeting deadlines and always paying attention" I quoted Edward.

"Ahh Sounds like... fun" Alice said her expression disgusted.

"I don't know who the hell she thinks she is but I will win that position as deputy manager, what does Tanya do but sit and file her nails for crying out loud!" Alice exclaimed banging the table. Luckily we were on late lunch so not many people were in the cafe.

"Calm down Alice" I joked.

"Gah I'm sorry she just get's on my fricken nerves" I sympathised with Alice I really did.

"Agreed"

We had a very talkative lunch, then started making out way back to the office.

"Your late ladies" Edward was stood by the coffee machine tapping at his watch.

"Well you know girls they will gossip Mr Cullen" Alice said stifling a laugh.

"Oh anything in particular?" Edward smirked looking straight at me.

"Nope nothing to worry your pretty little head about Cullen" I said and we made our way to our desks. I wasn't here long before I had to go, looks as though Tanya never came back from lunch, skinny little rat.

"I'm off now Edward, Back in tomorrow" I nodded.

"Okay, Goodbye Bella" Edward said and waved as I was out.

"Alice you coming over tonight so we can go to the gym or we can do it tomorrow?" I shrugged.

"Lemme just check" She pulled out her iPhone and checked her calendar.

"Tomorrow's great" I smiled.

"Tomorrow's biatch"I waved and made my way down stairs. I made it to Tyler's school just in time

"Hey sweetheart" I said as he ran up to me and cuddled my waste.

"Mommy, look at my picture that I painted for you" He said shaking the paper in my view.

"N'aw it's so good, I think this one deserves a place on the fridge what'd ya think?" I said picking Tyler up and walking to the car.

"Yes Yes Yes!" I sped home through the quiet roads of New York, best thing about living here your whole life.

When we set foot through the door Tyler was sat on the breakfast bar demanding food and snacks.

"Right you have a choice, pop tarts, crackers or some fruit?" I knew his answer .. pop tarts all the way.

"POP TARTS!" this kid didn't need any sugar what the hell was I thinking giving him pop tarts?. I smiled.

"Pop tarts it is" I prepared them and set them down in front of Tyler. I sat with Tyler while he completed his homework, and then we had a change of clothes. I loved Tyler with everything I owned, he was my life, my biggest reason, but I couldn't sit down with him and have a conversation. The evening went pretty much like every other evening, bath, story time and bed, and then replay the day again tomorrow, except I would see Tyler at 5 - he was with his dad Jacob, my ex husband , he was like my god when I first met, we were childhood friends, but he became controlling, ignorant and violent, as soon as he learned I was pregnant he blamed everything on me, I divorced him before the month was up. Nice story I reckon.

"Tyler it's bed time, I've read you a story and I said I'd lay here until you fell asleep" I said as I tucked him in and turned his bedside lamp on. I stroked his soft hair that fell onto his forehead, his eyes kept closed but he was fighting it. I carried on and about half an hour later he was conked out. I padded out of the room and into my own. I was too tired to check my Facebook so I set my alarm clock and fell into a deep sleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. The next day followed an exact repeat I dropped Tyler off at school luckily he hadn't played up this morning it's just going to be one of them days I could feel it. I arrived at the office, and found out that the prick yesterday who couldn't drive.. was in-fact Edward, let's hope he didn't see my face. I took my seat at the desk and carried on with my report from yesterday. Alice didn't start until 10:00 so I was covering her phone. I sipped on my Red Bull, on days like this I lived for the stuff. Edward was sat in his office slamming the keys on the keyboard, he sounded stressed. Oh well his business his shit. Alice arrived with too coffee's from Starbucks. _Lifesaver! _

"Morning sleepy head" Alice said putting the coffee down my table with some force.

"Hey" I said my voice hoarse from where I hadn't spoken.

"So I can do the gym tonight at about 8:00 how's that?" Alice asked bobbing up and down on her chair.

"Yeah that's.. that's fine Jacob's got Tyler so that's helpful, I just feel like I need to clean my body and refresh!" I felt like screaming it but I didn't.

"I see Tanya's tarted herself up for the boss, she's probably had him on that desk.. in the toilet's heck she's probably done it on his car bonnet!" Alice said in a hushed tone.

"Wow so not using the toilet's again" I joked.

"Hey Alice, I don't think I'm gunna have this report finished until about seven so, I'll just grab a bite to eat and meet you at the gym" Alice nodded and wondered over to her desk. She snooped around and looked in her draws, one of her many rituals. Alice hated people looking through her draws and I can guarantee if you don't get here early you would lose the contents of your draw.

"Bella could you come to my office" Edward said standing to the left of his office.

"Of course" if Looks could kill I would be dead, Tanya looked bitter, and angry and almost evil.

"Hi Bella" Edward said.

"Hello" I waved.

"Okay so I have a very important business meeting tonight and I'll need you to stay till about 7:00 would that be okay?"

"Oh sure that's fine, I was planning staying late anyway to finish my report" I nodded.

"Lifesaver" I finished the conversation and walked back out onto the main floor.

A couple of hours later Alice started packing up her bag, it was 6 and I think I must have looked like the dead. I yawned and carried on sipping at my espresso. I typed away until Alice tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hey 7:00 no later, the Gym okay and make sure you eat something hon" Alice said waving to me as she walked down to the elevator. I tapped furiously at the keyboard, no matter how hard I tried my report didn't seem to be getting any longer. At half six I walked over to the coffee machine for what would be my 4th coffee in the space of 3 hours. Shocking I'd probably be on some mental high when I went to bed. I walked back and noticed Edward's office light was flickering, I put my hot coffee down on my desk and grabbed my iPhone. I peeped around the corner but it I didn't really see what I expected.

There it is like it or loave it, review if you love

Lauren :) x


	2. Chapter 2

Back for more ? Haha

Okay so chapter two..

Have to say this ignore my time-scale

It's completely off in the last chapter :)

Lauren

**My fairytale in New York**

**Bpov**

I sat back down at my desk what the hell is she up too, Looking through Edward's draws. I sat and thought for ages, I went to the kitchen for a glass of water, on my way back I heard Tanya's heels clicking along the marble floor off towards the elevator. _Bitch. _I carried on with my report then made to leave to meet Alice at the Gym. I slung my heels into the back of my land rover and drove bare footed all the way to the gym. It was the only way. I arrived **E at Equinox** a luxurious gym, but a benefit for working for such a large company Alice was sat on one of the plush chairs in the café, she wave as soon as she saw my bright purple gym holdall. I walked over and hugged her and we made our way towards the changing rooms.

"So we doing the treads first then rowing, have to remember to have a swim today, and I got big news to tell you about your favourite person" I hyped. Alice was skipping in the changing rooms with a huge grin upon her face.

"Tanya, the bitch!" I put on my Lycra running shorts on and a skin tight vest along with my trainers. I tied my long locks up in a messy pony tail. Alice of course took longer if she could be airbrushed at any point she would do including the gym.

"Yep, and guess what she was having a nose at?" Alice snickered.

"Go on" Alice beckoned.

"Mr Edward Cullen's Draws" I said motioning with my hand.

We were on the treadmills and Alice was still going crazy about Tanya snooping.

"She can go on doing this but it's not going to get her in his good books, Please she's too blonde, too stuck up too Pathetic" Alice said smirking. We finished off our session in the pool. I was blow drying my hair, when Alice gasped. Edward walked out of the showers in his towel. My cheeks turned bright red as he noticed I was staring right at him.

"Like something you see?" He smirked and smiled up at Alice.

"Umm No, Hey By the way" He grinned.

"Hey to you too, how was the report?" My mind went completely blank.

"Oh it's all finished, load of my mind" I smiled the blush still creeping. He was incredibly sexy.

"Well we best be going" I said pulling Alice's arm out of the changing rooms even though she wasn't fully ready.

"Errm Bye then" I heard him say as we left rather quickly.

"Hey Bella encase you didn't notice I don't have my shorts on !" Alice yelped.

"Urrrm I'm sorry?" I said making it sound like an apology and a question. She tugged her bag off, of my arm and got changed in the café. Yep that's Alice. We walked out towards the car park.

"Hey lady what was that about?" Alice questioned tapping her foot. I shook my head.

"Urrm Nothing.." Alice gave me the eyes as to say I knew what she meant.

"Bella don't play these games with me!" She said her little forehead wrinkling.

"Alice, he just looked .. fucking Amazing alright!" I gave in. Alice had a smile which was playing on her lips.

"Uhuh that's how it always starts, Remember Jake he gave you the eyes and ripped off his top and had you at Love" Alice was rolling on the floor by this point laughing.

I left Alice at the car park and hopped up into my land rover, I felt so much better. I sped along the highway, I couldn't wait to see Tyler, I missed him. I arrived home at about half 9, the rain was chucking it down. I ran into the house and heard Jacob, reading Tyler a story. Why couldn't he be a good husband, he's a brilliant father. I kicked my trainers off and tip toed up stairs.

"Hey" I whispered, Tyler's eyes were fluttering but they were shut.

"Hey" Jacob said getting up and walking over to me.

"How's he been?" Jacob Smiled over to Tyler.

"Good, kept asking for you though, any-ways I gotta go, night" Jacob said and left the room. Well that was blunt. I walked over and stroked Tyler's head I kissed him goodnight and walked on to the bathroom. I let the tub fill up with Bubbles, the smell of Jasmine seeping through from the bubble bath. I climbed into bed after my bath, I was surprised I had enough energy to walk from the bathroom to my bedroom but I made it. My bed pulled me in, the coldness of the pillow on my face.

**Alice Pov **

This was going to be a long day, and Bella seriously needed to get her arse into gear, I feel lonely when she's not here. Jessica was sat on Tanya's desk, probably gossiping about the next fake tan that they had been booked for. Pathetic whore's. I carried on typing and answering Bella's phone when I had too. I put my head up out of curiosity and found Jessica and Tanya giggling by the vending machine. I walked over as I needed a coffee anyway's and started eaves dropping. I know it wasn't 'right' but normally these two bitches had some good gossip That I could always pass on.

"_Well I was looking through his draws.. and well it looks like he's picked her, over me! It's a joke, I'm so much better suited for the job anyway I'll make sure she doesn't get it, I'm sure I can accidentally make her trip up in front of him, with some files" _

I finished making my coffee and hurried back towards my desk. Fuck sake! I knew she was up to something couldn't she just let someone other than herself be happy or be chosen for something. Just once!. Next question do I tell Bella or do I keep it to myself and help out. Bella walked in so I put a smile on my face. I'd help her.

"Morning Sunshine" I said As Bella plopped down on her seat.

"Morning lovely" She replies, right Alice make something up quickly. Shoot.

"Urrm Edward wanted to see you in his office" I said hoping she would believe me. I needed to think of something I couldn't go to Edward with this because well then I would get classed as nosy, and I would know that Bella had been picked for Deputy.

"Er Okay then" She walked off towards the door and knocked timidly she walked in. I would do whatever it took to get him to tell her he had picked her before Tanya had a breath to think about sabotage.

**Bpov**

I walked into Edward's office he looked really busy, why the heck did Alice tell me to come in here.

"Umm Hey, do you need any help?" I said looking at him under my fringe.

"Oh God Bella you would be saving my arse if you could finish these documents and spread sheets" He said running his hands through his hair. I took the papers from him. I looked around where should I go my desk or what?

"Bella just sit at the desk over there, I don't bite" He grinned and started working again. I pulled up the chair and sat along side him, he types furiously at the keys.

"Hey I'm pretty sure you Keyboard is gunna explode if you don't calm your typing" I giggled.

"That's a precious sound Miss Swan" He smirked I started copying up the spreadsheets onto the computer with a secret smile on my lips. I typed and types and types, when I next peeked up at the clock it was 1 in the afternoon, I hadn't realised how hungry I was until my stomach started grumbling.

"Hey you wanna catch some lunch" Edward said tapping on the corner of my desk.

"Errm Sure, where did you have in mind?" Edward shrugged.

"Wherever our feet take us" I smiled and stood up.

I grabbed my bag just as Edward was exiting his office. He waved over to me and Alice.

"Go.. Have fun" Alice said patting my cheek. I walked over and we walked off over to the elevator. We walked a couple of blocks and I realised we'd arrived at Little Italy's again, for someone that is incredibly controlling well I think he is, he has a lot to talk about and seemed interested in me, as a person. Edward led me over to a booth in the corner, the lights were down load, it was seductive but I'm not sure it was meant to come of as romantic.

"I heard the food's spectacular here" Edward said sipping at the table water. I nodded.

"It is, me and Alice think of this as our spot, we're always here" I laughed again.

"I'll take you word for it then, what are their best dishes?" He smirked and relaxed a little.

"I'd have to say the mushroom ravioli, if you like mushrooms that is" I said feeling a little shy.

"If this turns out to me the worst meal in the world it's all on you" He winked. A pretty waitress walked by, I raised my eyebrows at the look she gave him and I'm pretty sure she was hoping h would return the compliment but he didn't. I smiled that's right he's here with me now _.. _

"What can I get for you both?" She said standing close to Edward

"We'll both have the mushroom ravioli , thanks" Edward said smiling straight at me. _Phew was it getting hot in here? _I put one hand to my cheek and I could feel it burning.

"So Bella tell me about yourself, you've heard all about me" He smirked and sat watching me intently.

"Not much to tell really, I'm single, once divorced, I have a 3 year old Tyler, I work for you and I'm quite happy right now" I said shying away from the last part. He smiled up at me, his eyes slightly glistening.

"Sounds like a good life, I'm glad your happy, everyone deserves a bit of it in their lives" His hand brushed over mine slightly, and I felt a pang of electricity run through us both, he looked up at me so I was sure he felt it too. I smiled up shyly at him but didn't move my hand. Neither did he.

Our food arrived and quite frankly I was starving, as soon as the pasta touched my tongue my taste buds were dancing.

"Well Bella you did me proud that was delicious" I smiled.

"One of my favourites" I said tapping the side of my nose.

"Hey we better get out of here, wouldn't want the office talking.. now would we" I shook my head and stood up.

I pulled out my purse.

"Bella put your purse away, my treat" I shook my head and smiled.

"I like to pay my own way" I said putting up a fight.

"Bella I'm paying,"He said and slammed down $50 before I had time to blink. He grabbed my hand and we fled the restaurant. I was shocked at his motion no one had ever grabbed my by the hand before. We hurried back to the office block, the streets were still heaving with people rushing for lunch. We arrived back at the office at 2:30, and I think Tanya had killed both me and Edward with her mind right now. I wasn't trying to play at Edward at all, I did like spending time with him but if it put bitter thought's and pictures into Tanya's mind then why the hell not?.

"Thanks for Lunch, it was lovely" I smiled and he hugged me a little.

"My pleasure Bella" He nodded and we parted our ways.

"Omg what was, that Was that a hug, Bella don't tell me no lies! what happened" She wiggled her eyebrows which caused me to pile into a fit of giggles.

"We had lunch and we talked that's all there is too it" I stifled back a laugh.

"Ah ah, what was that hug, come on spill Swan" Alice said swinging her legs off, the side of my desk.

"Alice. We. Had. Lunch that was it" I said my face stern now. Her little forehead wrinkled, I hated to disappoint her but that really was all that happened.

"Fine missy, but this isn't over" She stomped off back to her desk and I couldn't help but feel for her a bit. I decided to carry on with my own work, being in that office with him was a little too tempting, the way his hair flopped on his forehead with the light making the bronze glint, his crisp white shirt open at the chest. _Woah when did I Take in these details. _I shook the thought from my head and carried on with my work. Alice didn't speak to me much for the rest of the day. Ah well she'll get over it. It was 5:00 by the time I had finished my personal spreadsheet which kept me up to date with progress from other companies.

"Right Alice, enough with the frowning and the sulking, I'm off to pick up dinner and Tyler, so I'll see you tomorrow," I winked and she rushed to give me a hug.

"Hey what was that for" I said taken back by the gesture. She shrugged and walked back to her desk.

I took in a deep breath and walked over to Edward's office, I knocked

"Come in" He said his voice husky and sexy. As soon as a I peeped around the door a smile spread on his face.

"I'm off, just wanted to let you know if you needed anything here's my.. number" I said and walked over placing the post it on his desk.

"Umm thanks" He smiled and placed a hand over the post it.

"Goodbye Isabella" He said and I waved with a small smile, he winked. Edward Cullen just winked at me. I walked out of his office confidentially. With a stride I was in the elevator. Rush hour had hit home and the roads were gridlocked once again, but I couldn't use the side roads Jacob lived in Town the git, I stopped at every set of traffic lights to let old dears past and parents with strollers, A pang of jealousy grew in the pit of my stomach... thinking would I ever be that happy again. The lights turned green and I sped as fast as I could to reach Jacobs house I just wanted my son back and to have a nice evening. I arrived at his town house, the upstairs lights were on so I knew they were in. I banged on the door 4 times before I received a reply through the intercom.

"HEY CALM THE FUCK DOWN" Jacob shouted when he opened the door I didn't really think about anything except my 3 year old son was in that house. Panic struck through me as I barged past Jacob and entered his living room. Tyler was sat on the sofa with the remote control in his hand, there was boxing on the TV.

"YOU CALL SITTING HIM IN FRONT OF THE TV WITH BOXING ON 'LOOKING AFTER HIM'" I shouted anger pouring through my skin.

"Jakey Babey I'm waiting what's the hold up" my facial expression must have shown the discust , That Mr Jacob Black had sunk to Tanya's Level. I actually could believe it. I stomped over to Jakes bedroom.

"You pathetic whore!" I slammed, I walked out picked up Tyler and his bag and made for my car. _Just don't look back Bella. _

"You okay sweetheart" I said to Tyler as I strapped him to his car seat. He nodded and rubbed his eyes his hands reaching out trying to get me to pick him up. I wiped under my eyes where damp spots had become visible, I hadn't noticed I'd been crying up until now.

I drove down one of the longest streets in New York the traffic lights were not on my side and I could feel the anger burning again, I had to remember Tyler was in the back, I couldn't control what happened next, floods of tears pooled my eyes and I couldn't see everything was blurry, I could hear car's tooting. I turned the car engine of and sat there. Ignoring everything.

So there it is :) -

So me and my Lovely friend Meg decided to

write chapters each to help the process because we both

tend to get bored of writing so yeah we're splitting the story

Hopefully it will work out – It should , so let me know what your thought

You loved you hated, Just review anyways and We will try to update

as soon as possible

Love you All

Lauren & Meg

be sure to check out these facebook pages

owned by us ourselves xx

**Y****ou have to Love Twilight - ****.com/pages/You-have-to-love-Twilight/347814606490?ref=ts**

**Rob Pattinson should make a CD - ****.com/pages/Rob-Pattinson-should-make-a-CD/282090842290**


	3. Chapter 3

**EPOV**

Finally got most of the work done that I needed done, thanks to Bella. Lunch was interesting, divorced; who would divorce her? I went in my draw to put all the files away. Why is that there? Someone's been in my draw. I could of swore it was locked. I put the files away and locked it. My iPhone vibrated on my desk.

_Hey bro, pick up some beers I drank the last one ;D  
>-Em <em>

_Em get the fuck out of my penthouse! _

_-E _

_Boo you whore!  
>-Em<em>

I made sure the draw was locked and then locked my office door. I looked to see if Bella was there but she was already gone. I said by to security and went off to the car park. My Porsche Boxster S Black Edition, my baby. I jumped in and started the engine. It purred to life and I drove out. I turned the CD player on, Chris Brown - F.A.M.E CD, I turned it up and drove to the shops. I parked up and shut the engine off. I took my blazer off and pulled my tie off. Much better, I got out and locked the door.

''Sweet ride''

I turned round and 2 kids stood staring at my baby.

''Thanks, I expect it to be the same when I come back out too''

They both just nodded. I got 2 6 packs of Heineken and a 6 pack of Coca Cola. I was about to pay, jelly tots. I grabbed 2 bags and put them on the counter.

''That all Sir?''

The women behind the till fluttered her huge, FAKE eye flashes. Was I meant to find that attractive? She was orange!

''Erm yep''

I paid for the stuff and got out as fast as I could. I put on the passenger side on he floor. The 2 kids were still stood there.

''Well looks like my cars fine''

They both nodded, do kids even speak? I pulled out 5 dollars and passed it to them.

''Thanks for watching it''

''Nice one mister!''

They both ran off into the shop and I drove off. Stupid traffic lights. I looked round and then my eyes stopped. Bella, crying. I pulled over to the side and jumped out the car.

''Bella''

She looked up. Tears rolled down her face, she looked so vulnerable.

''Edward...He's with Tanya...''

''Who is?''

The kid, I'm guessing Tyler looked up and spoke to me.

''Daddy''

Looked like he was crying too. I couldn't leave them.

''Come on''

''No''

''Bella get in the car...please''

She gave in and got in the car. I got in the drivers side and drove off. I turned to speak to Bella but she was asleep, so peaceful. Tyler was sat on her knee playing with the button on his coat.

''Are you kidnapping me and mommy?''

''No buddy, your mommy works for me''

He just nodded and put his head on Bella's chest.

''Like Jelly tots?''

''Yeah''

''Want a bag?''

''Yes please''

We stopped at lights and I grabbed a bag and passed it to him.

''Thank you Mr''

''Edward''

I carried on driving and we pulled up in the car park.

''Tyler if I carry mommy can you walk next to me?''

''Yep''

I got out the car and went round to the other side. I picked Tyler up and put him down next to me. I picked up the bag and then Bella. I locked the car and went over to the lift.

''Can I press the button?''

''No put see this? Swipe it through there''

I passed him the card and he did as I told. Living on the top floor was good. My mom had bought the whole top floor, knocked it all into one and started fresh.

''Tyler wait here for me okay?''

''Okay''

I took Bella through to my room and put her down on the bed. I shut the door over and went back to the living room. Tyler was sat on the sofa with the bag of jelly tots.

''Is mommy ok?''

''Yeah, she just needs some sleep. Wanna watch SpongeBob?''

''Yeah!''

I turned the television on and sat down next to Tyler.

''Jelly tot?''

''I wouldn't say no''

He passed the bag over and I took a few and passed it back.

2 hours of SpongeBob later.

''Want some pizza?''

''Yes please''

I rang the pizza place round the corner and ordered the pizzas. We turned SpongeBob off and looked through the films I had on the television.

''Cars! Can we watch it please?''

''We sure can''

10 minutes through the phone rang.

''Mr Cullen pizza is here''

''Edward, Alfred and sent it up please''

''Right away _Edward''_

The elevator door pinged and I paid for the pizza. We carried on with Cars and had dinner. Tyler fell asleep on me after dinner. I didn't want to move him, so I left him were he was. I drifted off shortly after.

I felt someone trying to take Tyler from my side. I woke up and saw Bella.

''I-I need to go home''

''Let me take you''

''I don't want you getting pulled over for having 3 in the front''

''We can take the Land Rover''

She finally gave in and I picked Tyler up. He wrapped his arm round my neck and rested his head on my shoulder. I grabbed the keys, phone and we left.

''You didn't have to do that...''

''Do what?''

Bella got in the back with Tyler and I got in the front.

''Take us back to yours''

''You looked like you were going to break down in the street I couldn't leave you both''

''Thanks for feeding Ty''

''No problem, he's a good kid''

Bella gave me directions back to hers.

''Thanks Edward''

''Like I said no problem, come to work at 12''

She was about to argue but shut her mouth. I smirked, I win.

''Fine, thank you''

She shut the door and I put the window down.

''Bella? Be safe''

''Always am''

She waved and I drove off back home. Seeing her like that killed me, how could someone do that? I pulled up and went upstairs. I cleared away the pizza boxes and cans. I checked my phone.

_Hey Ed _

_Me and Em are going out today, wanna come?_

_-J _

_I think I'll pass tonight Jazz, early night _

_-E _

_Your loss bro _

_-J _

I stripped off and throw my clothes in the wash basket. I stood under the warm water and relaxed my muscles. I finally got washed and got out. I wrapped the towel round my waist and walked into my bedroom. I grabbed a pair of boxers and my grey sweatpants. I dried off and got changed. I tried watching television but I just couldn't concentrate. I gave up and went to bed. I flopped down on the bed and the smell of Bella hit me. I put my face into the pillow and inhaled it. She smelt so good. I fell asleep after tossing and turning.

_**BEEP BEEP**_

I slammed my hand down on the alarm and rolled out of bed. Stupid alarms. I showered, shaved and changed into my black Prada suit, white shirt and blue, skinny tie. I put my phone in my pocket and got my keys. I got in my baby and drove down to Starbucks.

''Black coffee, 2 sugars please''

I paid and left for work. I just got out the elevator when someone ran straight into me and the rest of my coffee went all over me. I looked in front of me, Tanya.

''Watch were your going''

''Excuse me? If I'm correct YOU ran into ME''

''Whatever''

Tanya walked off. Stupid bitch. I went into my office and put the cup in the bin. There was a knock on the door.

''Come in''

Alice poked her head round the door and came in. She walked over and handed me a shirt.

''How did you...''

''Your mom got them sent over before, said knowing you you would need them''

''Life saver''

Alice walked out. I put my blazer on the back of my chair and took my shirt off. Another knock at the door.

''Who is it?''

''Bella''

''Come in''

She came in, shut the door and turned round. She stood staring.

''Bella?''

''Oh I er...here's the spreadsheets''

I walked over and took the file off her.

''Thanks Bella''

I put the file down and put my shirt on.

''I'll erm g-go now''

She spun round and left. Looks like the gym pays off. Now down to work. I'm seriously surprised I haven't broke this computer by now. Better get started...

My stomach rumbled and I checked the time, 12 o'clock. I saved my work and grabbed my blazer. I locked my office and went to see if Bella wanted lunch. She wasn't there, neither was Alice. Looks like there gone. I walked down to subway and got a BLT and a coke. I took my time and walked back to my office. I ate lunch and carried on with work. My phone started ringing, mom.

''Hey mom''

''Hey Ed, how are you?''

''Fine thanks and thanks for the shirts. How are you and dad?''

''Your welcome, we're both fine. Dads working hard in the hospital''

''Good, tell him I said Hi. Look mom I'm really busy''

''Of course, I just rang to see how you are. Love you''

''Love you too mom''

I put the phone down. I felt mean doing that but I needed to get this finished.

I didn't see Bella for the rest of the day. Before I turned the computer off I went onto my staff file. I clicked on Bella's and looked through it.

''Bingo''

I saved her number into my phone and locked up. I sat in my car staring at my phone, I'm texting her.

_Hey Bella _

_it's Edward, please save this number in your phone to be a lucky person. _

_-E _

I started the engine and I got a text back. Damn, she's fast.

_And why would I be lucky Mr. Cullen?_

_-B _

_Well you can text me and you have my number Miss Swan_

_-E _

_Who said I wanted to?_

_-B _

_Oh that hurt... :( _

_-E _

I actually left the car park and went home.

''Evening Alfred''

''Good evening, Mr C...Edward these were dropped off by the young lady who was here the other day''

Alfred pulled out 2 bags of jelly tots and a note.

''Thank you''

He smiled and I went up to my room.

_Edward, here are more jelly tots since Tyler ate all yours. _

_Big kid ay? Our little secret_

_-Bella & Tyler x _

I smiled and walked into my bedroom. I put the note in my bedside table and got changed into a pair of shorts. I put the jelly tots away in the cupboard. I grabbed a beer and went to watch the Lakers game.

_Hey, what you up to? _

_-B _

_Watching Lakers game with a beer you? ;)  
>-E x <em>

_Tyler has put that on and hid the remote :| _

_-B x _

_Oh lucky you :) Thought you didn't want to text me? _

_-E x _

_Well maybe I changed my mind _

_-B xx _

_Oh well that's good :)  
>- E xx<em>

I put my phone down and watched the game. Once the game finished I brushed my teeth and got into bed.

_Night Mr Cullen ;)  
>-B&amp;T xx<em>

_Night Miss Swan and Ty _

_-E on his own :( xx_

_N'aww maybe you should get a dog :)  
>-B xx<em>

_Maybe I just need a girlfriend to cuddle at night ;)  
>-E xxx<em>

_You big softy :) Are we dropping hints?  
>-B xxx<em>

_Hints? No, I was just saying_

_Now go to sleep! _

_-E xxx_

_Yes Sir! _

_Night _

_-B xxx_

Sir, oh I liked that. I put my phone on the side and went to sleep dreaming of Bella.

_This chapter is by the lovely Meg _

_Love it ? Like it, Review pleas_

_Lauren & Meg x_


End file.
